


Mass Effect - Operation: Heracles - Cerberus

by MaterialPrune20



Series: Mass Effect: Re-imagined [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaterialPrune20/pseuds/MaterialPrune20
Summary: The Alliance has been attacked: a faction of rogue Geth hit us hard on Eden Prime and our only lead suggests that it was an inside job. Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, and Captain David Anderson take part in a Citadel Council-sanctioned Black Op that will thrust the trio into a deadly game of cat and mouse with a mysterious organization, bent on human supremacy through out the Milky Way.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Ashley Williams
Series: Mass Effect: Re-imagined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121708
Kudos: 3





	Mass Effect - Operation: Heracles - Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> This is the first chapter in a much more, punchy, quick-paced, action-oriented fic detailing the adventures of Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams, and David Anderson while Commander Shepard does her thing. It takes place in the same AU as Trials of Jane Shepard and the first part: Cerberus takes place concurrently during the events detailed in Paragon Rising. 
> 
> Before reading this chapter, it would be a good idea to make sure you have read up through Chapter 6: Outbound of Trials.

_Flashes of smoke, obscuring and choking._

_Super-heated globules of plasma slamming into concrete walls and ceramic armor alike._

_Slick blood and oil coating armor, weapons, and pillars of steel._

_Flames licking and spitting on dirt, flesh, and bones._

_Ominous, vaguely familiar forms, fluid yet rigid; emotionless yet enraged._

_A marching army of single-eyed soldiers, like lamps of the dead._

_Screams of the dying, filling the hills of Hell around them._

_High above it all, illuminated by crimson lightning, an eldritch god reached for them._

_And it screamed in glee._

Kaidan jolted awake, flailing, and smacked his hand hard against the steel wall.

"Damnit!"

Beside him, her warm body roused, mumbling. For a moment he thought she'd wake, but Ash fell back into her own dreams. She was always a heavy sleeper. 

Kaidan brushed his throbbing hand against her bare back, the touch soothing. He brushed against her hair and kissed her ear. Even through her enthralling sleep, she smiled.

"I hope it's better than mine, love."

Kaidan slowly shifted from the too-small cot and dressed. He left Ash's room when he was sure the corridor outside was empty, and padded down a few meters to his own room. 

Today was going to be a long, **long** day. 

A few hours later, after he completed his exercises, Kaidan melted into the crowd streaming through the barrack-side entrance of Mess Hall Eirene. Like usual when it was just himself, he became lost in thought. His physical performance had been fine - as good as it had been since he left Jump Zero, in fact. Sometimes, he caught himself smiling smugly at the thought; other times, the migraines checked his pride. Today, during his biotic exertion, had been one of those times. It frustrated him to no end that some days he was as powerful a biotic as an Asari - granted, an untrained one, but still - and others he could barely produce a stable Lift. 

Kaidan sighed and took his place in the line. Today, it stretched all the way back to the dock-side entrance. This early in the day, there was already a loud buzz and murmur coming from the corridor connected to Dock Alpha. At this rate, he'd get breakfast by lunch-time. 

"That tracks, doesn't it?" He mumbled to himself, hanging his head, trying his best to ignore the rumbling in his stomach.

The last week on Arcturus had been almost as bad as the first few days. The only two things that made it bearable were the frequent - albeit virtual - meetings with Captain Anderson and each night his and Ash's secret rendezvous. But even then, he was anxious to get off-station. Anderson promised soon, but wouldn't - or couldn't - say **when** . He had a sinking feeling that the nightmares would continue until he started doing **something**. He knew Ash felt the same, even if she showed no indication of having horrible dreams of Eden Prime. 

As if summoned by his thought, an elbow poked his ribs. Kaidan grinned and turned, but instead of Ash, saw an unimpressed Lieutenant pointing forward. Kaidan spun back around. In front of him, an empty stretch of mess hall appeared where a line of waiting soldiers and officers had been moments ago. The helpful LT's gruff voice prompted him forward.

Kaidan sheepishly moved up, when a familiar whistle captured his attention. A few meters back, right at the door to the docking corridor, Ash raised her brow and waved. Kaidan mumbled an apology and began skirting the line behind his original position. He posted up right next to her and shared her smile. 

"Early start today, Eltee?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Ash didn't have to say anything. Kaidan was sure she knew what plagued him every night, even though they hadn't talked about it. 

"How'd the P.T. go?"

"Good. Good." Kaidan nodded. "My implant got jealous though, I think."

"To be fair, I would too - " Ash met his gaze and winked " - if I was competing with that…form."

Like always, she drew the smile out of him. 

They stood in comfortable silence for another few blessed minutes, before fate threw another curveball. 

The constant mumbling from behind them reached a crescendo and then a sudden silence. Curious, Kaidan and Ash turned and saw a hero. Flanked by three Turians (two he recognized, but the third wasn't familiar), an Asari, a Quarian & a Geth, and even a Krogan, Commander Jane Shepard looked around and instantly zeroed in on the pair. Kaidan had a gut feeling the Turian he didn't recognize and the Krogan were probably mercenaries. It was all quite...unexpected, to say the least.

For Kaidan, this was the third or fourth time he'd ever seen Commander Jane Shepard, but for Ash, this was the first time. He glanced over, and to his unsurprised dismay, saw Ash looking at any of the new arrivals **but** Shepard. Her eyes, for as warm as they could be, had a hidden coldness beneath the surface. He knew why, he didn't blame her, but he did wish she could put that aside for a few moments. 

Kaidan stepped forward and snapped off his best salute, hopefully catching Shepards attention. Behind him, Ash threw up her own salute, thankfully following his lead. Shepard smiled, strode forward, and clasped hands with Kaidan. He again remarked how strong and sure her grip was, how piercing yet soft her eyes were. Her perfectly shorn hair framed her remarkable face, and even dressed in casual officers clothes, she looked like a proper warrior. She was beautiful and fierce and proud and powerful. 

Shepard **was** a hero.

"Alenko, pleasure to see you again."

"Commander, the pleasure is all mine." 

A pinprick of guilt shot up his spine when Ash cleared her throat and stepped forward. Kaidan and Shepard quickly released hands. Like the shifting of a spotlight, Shepards attention moved to Ash. 

"Williams. It's good to finally meet you." Shepard gave a genuine grin. "Even better to see you on your feet."

Kaidan could see the dilemma in Ash's eyes. Her gaze flicked between the Commander and the aliens behind her. Finally, she focused on Shepard. Her voice was measured and words chosen deliberately. 

"Thank you ma'am! The Lieutenant told me what you did on Eden Prime. We owe you our lives." Her eyes were like dark gems, hard with resolve. "I'll never forget it, ma'am!"

Kaidan relaxed slightly, letting out his held breath. They'd barely navigated those choppy - 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Gunnery Chief, but it wasn't just me." Shepard twisted to her left, gesturing. "Spectres Saren Arterius and Nihlus Kryik. They led the op on the ground. I was just along for the ride."

Kaidan wasn't sure if Shepards deflection of Ash's praise was careless, callous, or calculated, but he knew how few steps away from outright volatile the impromptu meeting was now. He stepped closer to Ash and cleared his throat. 

"I suppose some thanks are in order, then." 

Kaidan looked at the two Turians. The one on the left, closer to Shepard, was adorned in grey armor and held Ash's harsh gaze with his own blue eyes. Saren. The other, black armor and white facial markings, looked as uncomfortable as Kaidan felt. He focused his voice on Nihlus, hoping he would be more receptive, and smiled.

"Thank you very much for the assistance, Spectres. I apologize that we didn't have a chance to thank you earlier."

Nihlus bowed his head slightly and splayed his mandibles and the patented turian smile. 

Ash snorted and Kaidan couldn't help but groan inwardly. God, he loved her, but sometimes she made it so...difficult. Any hope he had of them avoiding a scene melted when the other Spectre moved forward, staring straight at Ash.

"What was that, Williams?" Saren's voice was fully flanged, dipped in poison. 

Kaidan had heard his fair share of voices like that. He silently begged Ash to let it go, but he was foolish to think she might. 

"Oh nothing." Ash stepped up, matching Saren's aggressive stance. "I was just wondering why you two **really** stepped in to save our asses?"

" **'Really** stepped in'? You want to know why we were on your precious Eden Prime?"

"No. Actually, I couldn't care less why you birds were there."

Instant hisses from the two Spectres and the dangerous looking merc behind silenced the surrounding mess hall. Kaidan tried to catch Shepards eyes but she was busy surveying the surrounding soldiers. Did she trust Nihlus to contain the situation? Did she trust him?

Ash continued. "I just want to hear you admit you only saved us to protect your precious honor."

"'Honor'?" Saren glanced around, meeting eyes with as many soldiers as he could, before he responded, softly, but hinting at incredible danger. "And what would a **human** know of **honor**?"

Like a wave, the off-duty soldiers and officers stepped forward, answering the Turians challenge. Finally, Shepard met Kaidan's gaze and jerked her head at Ash. She turned and let loose a withering glance at the surrounding service men and women.

Kaidan stepped forward and, as lightly as he could, touched Ash's back. He felt the tense muscles relax somewhat, and saw Nihlus whispering to his Spectre partner. Ash took a deep breath and Kaidan knew she was done. Still, she couldn't resist getting one last shot out.

"Enough to know to quit while we're ahead." Ash gave Shepard a cursory, barely acceptable ‘ma’am’, and spun around, grazing Kaidan's arm as she went with her rough hands, and began to push towards the front of the line. Not one soldier cared, and many stayed facing the group of aliens until Saren snorted and moved back. 

Kaidan winced and turned to Shepard. "Sorry about that, ma'am. She's got some...history."

A look of understanding crossed Shepards eyes. "Something about her grandfather, yeah?"

Kaidan nodded. "Well, at any rate, she'll come around. Her pride was wounded as bad as her body...and I don't think she would ever expect Turians to pull her ass out of that...hell."

Nihlus bobbed his head, clearly the diplomat of the pair. "We didn't mean any offense by it. I hope we can put our...bad blood behind us?"

Kaidan opened his mouth to agree, but was stopped by a set of sharp clicks on the steel floor. Measured and sure, they announced the approach of only one possible man. 

Admiral Hackett approached, pushing the crowd apart with only a glance and a step. Shepard beat him and everyone else to a salute, holding it until he waved. Even most of the aliens bowed their heads in respect. The Sentinel of Arcturus was well known, even outside of humanity and the Alliance. 

"Commander, Spectres. A pleasure to have you aboard my station once again. I hope the men and women of the Alliance are showing you the utmost respect?"

Nihlus responded first, smoothly sliding into the politician's role, and nodded. "We were just catching up with Lieutenant Alenko. We're glad to see him and - Williams, was it? - on their feet again."

"As are we." Hackett glanced around the room and any illusion that Kaidan had that they could possibly sweep the incident under the rug faded. Still, Kaidan appreciated Nihlus' attempt. 

"We have high hopes for these two," Hackett continued, leveling a heavy steel glance at Kaidan. "Unfortunately, I'll have to cut the pleasantries short for the time being. Lieutenant, if you would be so kind as to show our guests where their quarters of the next few days will be located?"

Hackett's attention shifted to Shepard, allowing Kaidan a brief reprieve. He checked his Omni-tool and saw a message from the Admiral's aid with several rooms listed. By the time he glanced back, the Admiral was already headed back the way he came, trailing him, Shepard, the two Spectres, and the Asari with ill-fitting casual clothes. 

Standing before him, the two mercenaries, the young Quarian, and the hodge-podge Geth waited expectantly for their new tour guide. 

Kaidan sighed. Long day, indeed.

Kaidan wished he had been able to spend his meal with Ash, but unfortunately - or fortunately if viewed from a more practical perspective - she had stayed behind in the mess hall, while he walked the visitors down a perpendicular stretch of steel to the docking corridor they had entered the station on. 

“So...Lieutenant?” The Quarian, Tali’zorah Nar Rayya-Rannoch, as she had introduced herself to him, stepped forward, coming up to his side. “Do you often give tours to alien visitors?”

“Uh. No. Not usually.” Kaidan gave her a bewildered look. He wasn’t clear on the details behind Commander Shepard suddenly having a mixed-species crew, but wasn’t sure how to go about asking. “I think - and forgive the bluntness, Miss - Admiral Hackett wanted to avoid any other...complications with you and your team’s presence in the Mess Hall.”

“Well, that makes sense.” Tali’zorah didn’t look offended, but instead had an almost mischievous glance in her eye before she turned back slightly. “I mean have you met us? We stir up all sorts of trouble. Isn’t that right, Legion?”

Kaidan followed her gaze to the strange Geth - Legion, presumably - with the hastily grafted-on N7 armor. The edges of the whole blasted through the chest looked ragged, like an explosive round had tore through it. The gun it came from must have had a helluva kick to blast through Geth armor. 

Kaidan looked away. He knew that all too well, now. 

Tali’zorah chuckled and he could feel her look back at him. A pause and then a nervous throat clear and she spoke again. 

“Oh...were you...you were on Eden Prime… I’m sorry - I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just a joke Legion and I make sometimes...I -”

“It’s okay Miss Tali’zorah Nar Rayya-Rannoch. I know you didn't mean anything by it.” Kaidan forced himself to look back at her and then back to Legion. “It’s a…pleasure to meet you, Legion.”

The Geth’s lamp-like head shifted and the head-fans flared slightly. “Lieutenant-Alenko, we extend welcome.” To match the words, the three-fingered hand of metal extended forward, jerky and robotic in a crude imitation of organic behavior. 

Still, the gesture was nice. Kaidan shook the offered hand and decided to bite the rest of the bullet. They still had a few minutes of walking. He turned to the mercenaries; the Turian, with rich blue armor and matching face markings and the towering Krogan, wreathed head to toe in blood-red armor. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kaidan nodded and offered a hand, mirroring Legion. “Alenko. You can call me Kaidan. Sorry again about earlier. Ash - Gunnery Chief Williams has some unfortunate history.”

The Krogan just grunted and ignored Kaidan. The Turian though stepped forward and grasped his hand. “Vakarian. Garrus is just fine though. And don’t sweat it on my account. Spectre Arterius isn’t the easiest to get along with. Slurs aside, Williams seems alright. Headstrong. That's not a bad trait, necessarily, but knowing who has a stronger head is useful when trading barbs.”

Kaidan nodded. “Damn right. I know the reputation those two Spectres have. Hell, I saw them in action on Eden Prime. I wouldn’t want to get on their bad side, that's for sure.”

A brief glance towards Tali’zorah showed Kaidan that she was watching the exchange with obvious relief. So she was the heart and soul? Didn’t like conflict? Interesting. 

At his noticing her, Tali’zorah spoke up and extended her own hand, also three-fingered like Legions. “Since we finally made it to the name-trading part, you can just call me Tali, Kaidan. You already know Legion - ” another head-fan twirl from the mostly silent companion, “and our other friend here is -.”

“Not important.” Garrus interrupted with a slight cough. “He’s...my sidekick.”

Kaidan didn't need the incredulous grumble from the Krogan to know that was bullshit. “Sidekick? So you two aren’t mercs? You’re...”

“Heroes? Well, yes I would say so...I mean we are helping save the Alliance.” Garrus’ mandibles twitched in an approximation of a smile. 

“Uh huh.” Kaidan couldn't help the smirk crossing his face. “Well as long as Commander Shepard vouches for you -.”

“She does! Yes, she definitely does.”

Kaidan smiled fully this time and turned forward again. “Come on. We’re almost there.” 

He couldn’t help but like this eclectic group. Not for the first time, he wished he was posted on the Normandy. 

An instant spark of guilt crossed his chest. Fool. He was going to be working with Captain **David Anderson**! He had been - if rumor was to be believed and his gut-feeling correct - handpicked by the famous First Contact Survivor. He and Ash had been selected to take part in a mission that had an extraordinary amount of hush hush air about it. 

Ever since arriving at Jump Zero all those years ago, he had yearned to be part of something. Something grand and wonderful. Instead he had washed out, barely kept himself in the Alliance. Now, after years of wasting away planet side, he had been transferred to Eden Prime, leading the 232, second behind only Commander Rollins. Things had started looking up for him, finally. He had met Ash. He had finally accepted that maybe he wasn't meant to be part of something grand and galaxy spanning. 

And then it all blew to hell when...whatever that fuck that thing was arrived above Eden Prime. His deepest wish had been granted and in traditional monkey paw fashion, had taken the lives of two hundred **good** soldiers. Rollins, Taylor, Bhatia, Donkey, Bates, Rasputin...Not to mention the loss to civilian life. Damn it **all**. 

Somehow, though stuck in his own mind, Kaidan managed to lead Shepard’s squad to their quarters. He transmitted the unlocking codes and showed Tali which rooms had been assigned to their companions that had been called away by Admiral Hackett. Tali, Legion and Garrus all shook his hand once more and bid him farewell. The Krogan still ignored him and entered his room. 

Before he knew it, Kaidan was again alone in the steel hall. He sighed, hung his head, and wished the universe would be content to treat him not unlike the Krogan merc. 

A notification from his omni-tool distracted him. Ash had brought some food to his room. And she was waiting. 

Kaidan allowed himself a small smile and began walking through Arcturus, for what would end up being the last time in months he and Ash would share a meal in its sterile steel walls.

An hour later, after eating and just as they were about to move their conversation beneath the sheets, Kaidan received a ping from Admiral Hackett. Another hour passed and saw Kaidan and Ash standing before a gleaming blue and white patterned Kodiak Drop Shuttle, its thrusters firing just enough to keep it hovering a few meters above the docking bay floor. Behind them, the approach of Admiral Hackett was masked almost completely by the buzz of activity and the roar of the shuttle. 

“Lieutenant. Gunnery Chief.” Hackett waved a quick salute and raised his voice just enough to be heard. “I won’t be giving you a full debriefing, but I will give you at least something so you aren’t totally in the dark - at least not anymore.

“As you know, Eden Prime was hit by a force of rogue Geth, after a digsite had been found by scientists posted outside the settlement. What you don’t know is that fragments of a leaked transmission discussing the contents of the digsite was found on an omni-tool on Eden Prime.”

Hackett paused to let the implication sink in. Kaidan and Ash shared glances. Someone had sold them out? What had been found at the digsite? Something having to do with Prothean’s no doubt. That's the only thing that made sense. 

Hackett continued, “Captain Anderson has been assigned to track the recipient of this signal and bring them in for questioning and - if necessary - for adjudication in the eyes of an Alliance military court. You two will be assisting in the matter, reporting directly to Anderson as C.O. for this operation. Your point of contact will be Rear Admiral Kahoku.”

Again, Kaidan’s mind reeled and beside him he could see Ash’s eyes flashing as she read between the lines. ‘Alliance military court’? That sounded...very top level and very secret. 

“Make no mistake, Lieutenant and Gunnery Chief. This is a Council sanctioned Black op. I don't need to remind you that the details of an assignment such as this are on a **strict** confidential level. ” Hackett paused and looked down at his omni-tool, then back up at them. “You two were chosen by Captain Anderson, specifically. Your backgrounds are well known by him, Kahoku, myself and even the council. You two are the ones we need for a successful mission. Godspeed.”

Hackett returned their salutes with his own perfectly crisp snap, stepped away and waved up at the waiting shuttle. It descended and he gestured towards the sliding doors on the side. As on, Kaidan and Ash moved forward, towards the already opening doors.

Admiral Hackett watched as the two Alliance soldiers entered the empty Kodiak shuttle and began their new mission. He opened a tab on his Omni-tool and adjusted a setting. 

Operation: Heracles - Engaged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year (2020), I saw a post on reddit asking if there was any fics with Kaidan and Ashley specifically. At the time, I had no plans for using either of these two in Trials (hell, I was originally planning on killing them off on Eden Prime!), but I started thinking about it...and the plan for O:H came about pretty organically. 
> 
> I had wanted a better build to Cerberus than what we were given in the games but I just didn't feel justified in devoting time to them in Trials, so that combined with the idea of Alenko and Williams being lovers - well it just made sense. Plus, this will afford me the opportunity to incorporate some of the beloved side and minor characters in ME! Win-win! 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
